The present invention relates to an automatic umbrella, and more specifically to an automatic umbrella control mechanism for controlling opening/closing of the umbrella by a common button.
A conventional umbrella must be opened manually with both hands. Recently, a variety of semi-automatic umbrellas have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These semi-automatic umbrellas commonly use spring means controlled by a button to release the folding collapsible umbrella frame from the constraint. However, these semi-automatic umbrellas must be closed manually with both hands when not in use.